


Moments in Elysium 2

by 1917_and_feelings



Series: Moments in Elysium [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Let Achilles Rest!, M/M, Mentions of Previous Relationships, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Safeword Use, Safewords, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1917_and_feelings/pseuds/1917_and_feelings
Summary: Achilles has a particularly rough guard shift, Patroclus knows just how to handle it.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Moments in Elysium [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148225
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Moments in Elysium 2

Achilles groaned in exhaustion as he walked back to his shared chamber with Patroclus in Elysium. He'd just finished another guard shift and it was a rough one. Very rarely does he actually need to do much on a shift, it's largely symbolic, but on occasion he needs to step in and do actual work when things get out of hand. 

Hades had to leave for a bit in a last ditch attempt to stop Zagreus which left things in Achilles' control. Thanatos isn't around enough, Nyx is too busy with her own work, Hypnos is a bit too lazy to take over, and Persephone hasn't been seen in some time. So it was left up to him to help new shades figure out where they needed to go while also taking a few audiences from other shades. 

Once Hades was back, after being slain by Zagreus, he had to deal with his anger outburst. Then there was a breach when a shade from Tartarus managed to escape to Asphodel. Which made Hades' already sour mood even worse. 

In all it was a mess and Achilles was more than elated to be done for the time being. Once inside the chamber Patroclus stood to greet him, a warm smile on his face. 

"Achilles, my heart, welcome back." 

The blond smiled widely in turn and went to him, letting himself fall into Patroclus' embrace with a heavy sigh. 

"Patroclus words cannot describe how relieved I am to see you..." 

The brunet furrowed his brows in worry, "Oh no, is everything alright?" 

Usually Achilles was fairly upbeat and calm after shifts, a bit exhausted at times but content nonetheless, never has he been flat out stressed. They've only been reunited for a couple months but Patroclus is quick to pick up on patterns. 

"Zagreus got to the surface, which is a wonderful thing, but that meant I had to 'play god' for a while. When Hades came back after being defeated by the lad he was in a right foul mood. Which isn't usual after being defeated but it seemed particularly bad today for whatever reason. Then a shade managed to go from Tartarus to Asphodel and only put Hades in a worse mood. I bore the brunt of it. So did Hypnos. And eventually Zagreus did too. In all it was a mess. Hasn't been like this in a while..." 

Patroclus listened to every word in silence knowing the best thing to help Achilles was to let him vent. He slowly rubbed his back too, the pair still in a comforting embrace. 

"What can I do for you beloved? How can I help make you feel better?" 

"I think I know what you need, come on." 

They separated but laced their hands together as they went to their house. Once inside Patroclus took them to the bedroom and sat in a chair that rested in the corner of the room. 

He patted his lap and softly commanded, "Sit." 

Achilles obeyed and straddled his lover with a practiced ease. 

"Good." 

Patroclus raised a hand to rest it on the side of his face, a gentle caress to his cheek, his thumb slowly stroking his cheekbone. Achilles sighed happily and leaned into the touch. 

"There we go, look at you...practically melting under my touch." 

Achilles whined high in his throat, head lolling ever so slightly to the side. Patroclus' freehand rested there, trailing his fingers lightly over the soft expanse of Achilles' neck. The blond twitched and made another sound as he did so. Eyes fluttering shut as he was lavished with attention. 

"You're beautiful like this my beloved. So beautiful." 

"Pat..." 

"Hmm?" 

"Need you to touch me." 

Patroclus shook his head, "We're going at my pace, okay? I'll touch you eventually but not yet." 

Achilles simply nodded, slowly slipping into his submissive state. It was nice to sometimes completely relinquish control and hand it over to Patroclus. They did so frequently during the war what with Achilles constantly being expected to make big choices and such. 

Patroclus always made sure to take good care of him when he was like this. He helped to get Achilles into this headspace, took care of him during it in both sexual and nonsexual instances, and was there for him when he was coming out of it. Times where he was thrown out of it abruptly were rough. Often leaving him in a foul mood, or depressed and anxious. 

Taking care of and helping submissive Achilles was one of Patroclus' favorite things to do. When he first found out that Achilles was into this and did it, which was by accident, Achilles was so embarrassed and didn't talk to him for two days. Then Patroclus talked to him and truthfully admitted that he liked it and found it endearing. From then on it became a regular thing. 

Patroclus said, "Still with me?" 

"Mm-hm." 

"Can you get undressed for me? Or do I need to do it?" 

Achilles opened his eyes and met Patroclus' gaze with glazed over and unfocused eyes. Patroclus chuckled lightly at the sight. 

"Enjoying yourself?" 

"Yeah..." 

"Do you want me to undress you, or do you want to do it yourself?" 

Achilles replied, "I want you to do it." 

"Okay." 

He leaned in and pecked Achilles on the lips before he got to work undoing his cloak and breastplate. He carefully placed both items on the floor besides the chair. He then removed Achilles' bracers and headband, letting wavy blond locks of hair cascade down. Patroclus smiled and gently pushed them behind his ear. Letting touch linger for a few moments. Patroclus undid the various bands on his arms as well before moving on to his kilt. 

"Beloved, can you stand up for me for a few moments so I can get this off of you?" 

Achilles whined but did what was asked of him, he stood and let Patroclus undress him even further. Once the skirt was off Patroclus carefully pulled him back onto his lap and silently gawked at Achilles' dick. 

It was already hard and clearly aching, the tip was ruddy and had a few beads of precum on the slit. 

Patroclus turned his attention away from it, "Feet." 

Achilles moved slightly to let Patroclus undo each of his sandals. Once Achilles was completely naked he placed his hands on either thigh, squeezing them lovingly. 

Achilles' head fell back as his hands slid up his thighs, thumbs stroking the crease to his groin. 

"Look at me beloved." 

The blond obeyed and looked at Patroclus. 

"Can I hear your safe word?" 

"Pomegranate." 

"Good. Just making sure you're still okay. Promise you'll use it if you need to?" 

Achilles nodded. 

"Tell me." 

"I will." 

"Alright, and I'll stop things if I feel you're too far gone. Don't want you to get hurt." 

Achilles simply smiled at him, grateful that someone loved and cared for him as much as Patroclus did. 

"Do you want me to touch you now?" 

Achilles nodded enthusiastically, "Yes. Yes please." 

Without another word Patroclus teased his index finger over the leaking slit of Achilles' cock. He spread the liquid around the tip with the pad of his finger feeling the cock twitch in response. He reached to the dresser and grabbed a bottle of oil that was resting on it. The liquid was cold and slippery on his palm as he poured out an ample amount. Patroclus closed his hand to warm it up as he continued to tease Achilles' slit. 

When the oil was warm enough he wrapped his hand around Achilles' cock, the sound of Achilles' breath hitching echoing throughout the room. He began with slow and firm tugs before working up to a steady rhythm. 

Achilles moaned softly and began thrusting into Patroclus' hand. The obscene sound of slick skin on slick skin filled the air around them along with the soft noises coming from Achilles. 

Patroclus leaned forward and began kissing Achilles' neck, biting sucking and licking along the skin. Achilles moaned again and Patroclus swore it was his name. 

"Just cum whenever you need...I can tell you're aching for it so don't hold back." 

Achilles merely nodded and his thrusts became sloppy as he inches closer to the edge, his body becoming taut with need. With a quiet cry he spilled into Patroclus' fist, hips stuttering and mouth going slack as he did so. 

Patroclus watched in awe as Achilles came into his hand. The way his body seemed to complete immerse itself in the experience. It mesmerized him. 

"There we go," he whispered, "just like that...spill all of it for me." 

Once Patroclus was sure Achilles was spent he let go of his softening cock. With his clean hand he stroked Achilles' cheek slowly. 

"Are you okay?" 

Achilles nodded, "Fine. I'm fine." 

Suddenly Achilles reached and grabbed Patroclus' sullied hand and brought it to his mouth, before Patroclus could fully comprehend the action Achilles was already licking up the mess. 

Patroclus groaned and his cock twitched at the sight. It was disgusting really, but Patroclus couldn't help but be turned on by the sight of it. 

Matters were made worse when Achilles locked eyes with him, still glazed over and unfocused yet with a hint of mischievousness in them. Once his hand was clean he pulled it away. 

He asked, "Do you want to be a good boy for me?" 

Achilles nodded enthusiastically. 

"Then get on your knees for me." 

In the blink of an eye Achilles was on his knees between Patroclus' legs. 

"Always so eager to please." 

He carded his fingers through the blond waves and gave a slight tug on them, Achilles gasped in response and trembled beneath the touch. 

"You're so submissive, so good, so beautiful..." 

Achilles mewled at the praise and smiled. He loved being good and submissive for Patroclus. Almost nothing made him happier. He aspired to be good for him at all times. 

Patroclus leaned back and lifted his skirt to reveal his hard cock. Achilles felt his mouth water and licked his lips in anticipation. 

"Are you going to suck me off? Will that make you happy?" 

"Yes! Yes it will, it will make me so happy to pleasure you Pat." 

"Then get to work beloved. I'm throbbing." 

"Of course." 

Achilles moved so he was closer to Patroclus, and he started by pressing teasing kisses up and down both of his thighs. 

"Achilles." Warned Patroclus. 

The blond didn't need any further words or encouragement to focus his attention on Patroclus' cock. He pressed a kiss to the crown and teased the tip of his tongue into the slit, collecting precum onto it. The brunet swore under his breath and tightened his grip in Achilles' hair in an attempt to spur him on.

Achilles took the head into his mouth and suckled on it gently, closing his eyes and humming. Achilles rested his hands on Patroclus’ thighs and lightly clawed them as he took more of Patroclus into his mouth. 

The resulting moan he got in response to his actions made his cock jump in interest. Patroclus’ cock was long and thick almost pushing Achilles to his limits, almost. He willed his throat to relax as he took him into his mouth up to the hilt. 

Patroclus moaned again and cupped the back of Achilles’ head, holding him firmly in place. Achilles hummed happily and closed his eyes letting Patroclus use his mouth however he pleased, and if that meant just being used as a cock warmer he wouldn’t mind it a bit. The heady weight, taste, and smell of Patroclus in and around him was enough to arouse Achilles even more. His dick almost entirely erect again despite his previous orgasm. 

Perks of being a demigod he guessed, his sexual appetite and hunger had always seemed to be comparable to that of the gods. Luckily Patroclus was always willing to help him and was able to keep up most of the time. On occasion though during the war Achilles was allowed to sleep with some of the servant boys around their camp. None of them were quite like Patroclus but they helped scratch the itch until Patroclus could. 

Achilles made a quiet sound as he remembered how sometimes Patroclus would sit and watch Achilles get fucked by other men or fuck other men. He couldn’t help but wonder if Zagreus would be interested in engaging in such an act. He’d have to discuss it later with Patroclus. 

His thoughts were halted as he felt a sharp yank on his hair. He let out a muffled yelp at the feeling. 

“Did you hear me?” Came Patroclus’ voice. 

Achilles stared blankly at him, a clear sign he hadn’t. 

Patroclus sighed, feigning frustration, “Do. You. Want. Me. To. Fuck. Your. Mouth. Two taps for yes, one for no.” 

Achilles quickly tapped Patroclus’ thigh twice, he was answered by a smile as Patroclus started giving light thrusts into his mouth. Patroclus gradually picked up the pace grunting as he fucked into the wet heat of Achilles’ throat. 

Patroclus gazed down at his lover, watching as he let his throat get fucked. He then saw Achilles’ cock was hard again and leaking a steady stream of precum from it. 

He barked out a laughed, “Getting off on this? Does this turn you on?” 

Achilles made a noise and opened his eyes again staring up at the brunet. His eyes were watery and unfocused, pupils blown out with lust. 

“You’re going to cum just from taking my cock in your mouth aren’t you.” 

“Mm-hm...” 

“Good boy. That’ll make me very happy.” 

They fell into a silence again, the grotesque sounds of Patroclus thrusting down Achilles’ throat becoming nearly deafening. Spit was also sliding down Achilles’ chin and onto the floor. The blond gagged as Patroclus thrusted a little forcefully and Patroclus nearly stopped until Achilles looked at him with a look that clearly read ‘don’t even think about it’s 

So he kept going his orgasm mounting rapidly in his belly, winding like a spring in his gut. He grunted. 

“I’m gonna cum....I’m gonna cum!” 

A few harsh pushes later he growled as he spilled into Achilles’ mouth. The blond swallowed every single drop, jerking and whimpering as he came on the floor without being touched. Patroclus watched the scene unfold with a soft chuckle. 

He carefully pushed him off his softening cock wincing in sensitivity. Achilles came off with a ‘pop’ and panted for breath. Looking thoroughly debauched but pleased. His lips were slick with semen and spit, they were a dark shade of red and a tad bit plumper from the friction. Saliva glistened on his chin and jaw and there were drying tear tracks on his face. 

Patroclus asked, “You okay beloved?” 

Achilles nodded, nuzzling Patroclus’ thigh as he caught his breath and recovered from an intense orgasm. 

“Can you speak?” 

“I’m fine,” Achilles’ voice was raspy but he was coherent, “more than fine actually. That was...that was lovely. Felt good to be used like that...” 

Patroclus grinned, “I’m sure we can do that. Do you want to keep going? Or are you done?” 

“Keep going. Only if you want to, of course. I know I can be quite insatiable.” 

“I can keep up, so let’s keep going. Onto my lap again, and mind your mess.” 

Achilles got up on shaky legs, supported by Patroclus’ strong hands and climbed back onto his lap. Achilles sighed and relaxed as strong arms wrapped around him, and he buried his face in the crook of Patroclus’ neck. 

“Are you sure you’re alright beloved?” 

Achilles nodded, “I’m alright my heart. Just need a minute.” 

“Just let me know if you want or need to stop.” 

“I know.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither man felt there were words that needed to be said. Achilles broke the silence. 

“Pomegranate.” 

Patroclus went on alert, “Safewording?” 

Achilles nodded. 

“Is everything okay? Are you hurt beloved?” 

“No. I’m not hurt. I’m just exhausted is all. Thought I still had a few rounds in me but I guess not.” 

Patroclus nodded, grateful for the clarification, “That’s totally alright, and thank you for using your safeword. It makes me happy that you feel comfortable enough with me to use it. Now, because you know how I am, are you sure that’s all? Nothing else is wrong?” 

Achilles gave him a thumbs up and yawned tiredly, “Just tired. I swear. You know I won’t lie to you about such things Pat.” 

“I’m only making sure. Let’s get you situated then, shall we?” 

Patroclus got up still holding onto Achilles and began walking to the washroom, making note to clean the mess on the floor as he stepped around it. 

They got to the washroom and Patroclus placed Achilles in the tub and filled it with hot water. 

“Wait here and soak for a bit,” he said, “I’m going to clean up our room so it’s nice and clean when you’re done.” 

They quickly kissed each other before Patroclus headed back to the bedroom. He picked up their clothes and placed them in the ‘to be cleaned’ pile, and stored their armor away in their respective places. He put the bottle of oil back where it belonged. Then cleaned the floor with a wet rag and some soap. He tidied up their bed so it was ready for Achilles once he was cleaned and then he went back to the washroom. 

Achilles was in the middle of washing his hair when he went back in. Achilles smiled sleepily at him. 

Patroclus smiled back, “Doing alright beloved?” 

“Yes. Are you going to join me?” 

“Perhaps I will.” 

He got into the tub as well and Achilles crawled to he was on his lap. 

Patroclus cooed, “Always so clingy. It’s adorable.” 

They finished cleaning themselves up and got out and dried themselves off. Patroclus then carried Achilles back to their bedroom and laid him down on the bed. Tucking him under the covers. He got in beside him and allowed Achilles to curl up against him. 

“You truly were wonderful Achilles, you always know just what to do to make me feel good.” 

Achilles blushed and hid his face in Patroclus’ bare chest, “You made me feel good too, always do.” 

“I love you, my beloved.” 

Achilles smiled, “I love you too philtatos. Dearly, deeply, and passionately.”


End file.
